A Lover's Game
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Kori Anders was a 23 year old reporter. Richard Grayson was the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Kori hated Richard, Richard was starting to love her. It's too late now, she's getting married, and he's the best man.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**AN:** Hey! This is a new story, as most know. The Titans are not going to have powers. I suggest if you don't like heartbreaking, drama, lust, tear-jerking romance and anger, leave. Though there will not be any lemon (sexually contented) chapters, seeing as I am far too young and could possibly never write again if caught writing those, there will be possible references. Anyway, I hope you like and please review.

-----------------------------------------

"_Richard! Richard!" her voice screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked around in the crowd. Her auburn hair was in a beautiful up do and her jade eyes were watery. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She smiled and turned around to vivid blue eyes. Her smile softened. _

"_Kori, I'm here," he assured her. She stood there for a moment, staring him in the eyes. He returned her gaze._

"_Richard, I-I love you. I want to be with you. Don't leave me, please," she begged. Richard smiled and took her head and pulled her close to his, capturing her in a passionate kiss. Before she could respond, he pulled back. _

"_I won't ever leave you Kori. Like I've said before, you're my shining star. But we can't be together," he then replied. Kori's heart beat faster._

"_W-What? Why?" she asked, tears falling like rain. Her mascara had begun to run and she could barely hold her wedding dress up. Richard cupped her cheek._

"_Because the world wouldn't accept it. We weren't meant to be, Kori. We weren't," his voice trailed off._

She awoke suddenly. She looked around, only seeing her fiancé, Kyle. She laid her arm across his chest. Every morning, every day that went by, she hoped for the same person to be there. Though every time she opened her eyes, she saw the person that was suppose to take his place; the person she found to fill the big hole in her heart.

The dream on the other hand, came often. None of it had ever even happened before. She hoped that wasn't what would happen anyway. She convinced herself that she was through with Richard Grayson. Kyle was the guy she loved.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, a smile playing on his face. "Hey Baby. Sleep well?" he asked her. She softly smiled and nodded.

"I slept well," she lied, trailing her finger down his chest. He smiled and moved his head down, kissing her softly on the lips. She went dominant and forced him on his back.

When she was with Richard, they always played around, trying to be the dominant one. With her new fiancé, he just let her be dominant.

She pulled back and looked down at him, smiling seductively. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you know how much I want to take off that little shirt of yours?" he asked her. If she hadn't wanted to be alone, she would have never said yes when he proposed.

Why hadn't Richard? He was the one she had always wanted to be with. Growing up she used to write in her notebook each day how much she loved him and how much she wanted to confess to him. Things didn't work out. Never the right time, as a matter of fact, there never was a time. Richard had a different girlfriend every week. She could never ask him unless she had a squeaky blonde hanging her head over Richard's shoulder and the one time they did try, he broke her heart, as he had done to her many times before.

Kori slightly smiled and replied, "I know, but we both have work and neither of us can afford to be late." Even though that was a lie, Kori needed to get away from him a little while.

She jumped out of bed, her baby blue pajama shorts showing off her perfectly curved bottom. The tight, pink Happy Bunny shirt perked her breasts up, making them appear a bit larger than they really were. She slipped her feet into some soft pink slippers that Rachel had gotten her for Christmas.

She went into their master bathroom and turned a little of the cold water, and the hot water all the way. She loved taking a hot shower. Kyle, her fiancé, told her she looked like she had been scolded. Richard would always joke that she looked like a tomato.

Why couldn't she get that playboy out of her mind? Richard was the worst man in all of Jump City and Gotham. Whyhad she fallen for him? She never wanted a guy that was wanted by women and men.

Kori took off her clothes and threw her slippers by the tub. She moved the shower curtain and got in. The scolding, hot water washed down her back. She pushed her hair back and let the water soak it.

"Hey! Kori! Don't use up all the hot water!" Kyle's voice rang through the door. She felt more like she was a roommate than his soon to be wife.

"Ok. I'll be out in fifteen!" she yelled back. She took her sponge and lathered it up with sweet pea soap. She washed her body, making herself squeaky clean. She then got her shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair thoroughly.

She turned the water off and grabbed one of her towels. She bent over and wrapped her hair up, then grabbing the other towel and starting to dry off. She looked around and realized she'd forgotten her clothes. She wrapped the towel around her and walked out to her drawer and pulled out her panties and bra. She then opened her walk-in closet and pulled out a denim miniskirt with black leggings and a pink halter top with black lacings. She then got her best high-heeled shoe, a Mary Jane.

She rushed back into the bathroom and quickly changed. She started applying make-up, very light to her tanned complexion. She retrieved her blow-dryer and dried her auburn hair, then putting it up in a messy yet totally cute bun. She took her ring out of the jewelry box and placed it on her finger. She noticed a necklace and her eyes fixated on it.

Richard had gotten it for her while they were dating. It was a gorgeous silver heart with pink diamonds tracing along the heart and inside. He engraved in the back, _You are my shining star. Lead me to the light my love. _

Kori shut the box and walked out. She needed to get that creep out of her mind. She was getting married in two weeks. She didn't need second thoughts.

Yeah, that's why she was thinking about him: cold feet. She saw Kyle waiting on the bed and smiled, grabbing her purse from the ground. "I love you, Baby," he told her.

Her smile fainted a bit as she replied, "I love you, too."

**R**ichard walked lazily downstairs, already hearing breakfast being made. He stretched his arms. Even through his button up shirt, you could see an imprint of his well-sculpted abs. He moved his hands behind his head and sat down at the table, seeing a very familiar face.

Bruce Wayne, a guy he saw every day. "Ah, Bruce, you should really pay Eloise more money. With the way she cooks, she deserves to be richer than you," Richard replied, looking at the foreign girl.

"You mean, richer than you. All this will be yours very soon with the way things are going lately," Bruce said, his voice very faint.

"Stop that Bruce. You're gonna be around longer than you think. Just start relaxing more," Richard assured him. Truth be known, but Bruce Wayne hadn't been doing well lately. After suffering a stroke at one of his parties, he began to grow very weak.

Bruce moved his morning paper down to see his adoptive son's face. "Running a company like this, there's not anytime to relax," he replied, looking at him, a smile starting to play on his face.

"Tonight we're having our New Year party, and guess who I invited to cover and host the party?" Bruce taunted, moving the paper to shield his eyes. Though, it might have been the small smirk that was on his face.

Richard looked at him through his dark shades. "Who?" he asked, having absolutely no clue to whom it was.

"Does a Kori Anders or Kyle Fawner bring up any memories?" Bruce asked. Richard's face went blank.

"K-Kori? Why is she coming here? And with Kyle! You're ruining my life aren't you?!" Richard exclaimed.

Bruce only smiled. "I told you. She's gonna cover and host the party. We need the publicity and a reporter is just the way to do it," he remarked. Richard let out a huffed growl.

"As if she's not bad enough, you had to invite Kyle, too," he said, roughly.

"Well, why not? He's a very wealthy business man as me, and also, they are engaged," Bruce implied. Richard stopped cold, his heart picking up pace.

"S-she's engaged? To Kyle?" he said, distaste with her choice of a fiancé. Bruce only nodded, folding his paper and standing up.

"Yeah. Maybe you should have kept her close, then you might have been in his place," Bruce said, placing his coffee down and walking out.

Richard sat for a moment, before letting out an aggravated growl. He walked out, brushing his fingers through his dark hair.

Kori wasn't ever the girl to had fallen for a jerk-off like Kyle. He himself had known him for years. They used to be tight. His mind became puzzled very quickly. Why him? Of all people?

Then it hit him: sweet, sweet, revenge. _She didn't love him._ He told himself. She wanted payback. She wanted what every girl who had ever been broken up with wanted; to see their ex jealous. It was sure as hell working, too. He had never felt so angry and full of emotion before.

He walked outside, unlocking his Viper and jumping in. With a turn of the key, and a foot slammed on the gas pedal, Richard sped off.

"**I**'m here!" Kori said excitedly, jumping in her chair. Rachel peered over at the clearly happy, 23 year old.

Rachel slightly smiled, walking over to Kori's desk, sitting on the edge. "Why are you so happy?" she asked. Kori looked over at her almost purple-haired friend.

"I missed work, and also, take a guess who is covering the biggest party in all of Gotham?" Kori replied. Rachel's violet eyes widened.

"Oh my God! You're covering Wayne Enterprise's New Year's party!" Rachel asked excitedly. Kori nodded as they both jumped up and down in happiness.

"I'm gonna host the party and I can get you, Garfield, Victor, and Karen in!" Kori told her. Rachel put a hand on the side as she realized something.

"Are you gonna be able to handle that scum-bag of an ex?" she asked, concerned with that fact. Kori smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine. If he says anything, I have Kyle to take up for me. And if that doesn't help, I have two other options," Kori replied. Rachel raised a brow. "I've got mase and I have a fist," she finished. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

A screeching noise that happened to be their boss rang through the intercom. "We have a meeting in an hour and a half and I want my sports writer in my office now!" rang Katherine's voice. Though she was born with Katherine as a name, she was known as Kitten, Richard's ex-kitten.

Rachel and Kori both let out an aggravated sigh. "I hate her," Rachel blurted out. Kori smiled and slightly laughed as an ebony girl walked around the corner.

"Hey girls! Cappuccino?" she asked. They both nodded and took a cup.

"Hey Karen. Would you and Victor like to come to the biggest party of the year?" Rachel asked. Karen spat out her drink and looked at them both.

"No way! Really?" she asked, surprised as ever. They both nodded and Karen had to hold back from squealing. Kori smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes really, so are you coming or not?" Rachel asked. Karen nodded happily, standing against the wall.

"Of course. I'll have to get Tara to watch Keisha and Alana, though," she replied.

"So, how are those two nieces of mine?"Kori asked. Being a close friend to both Victor and Karen, she considered them family, just as she did Garfield and Rachel.

Karen's face lit up with a smile. "They're growing up like bean sprouts. Keisha has a ballet recital next week and Alana is starting to write words, "Karen informed. Kori smiled and sighed.

"I can't wait until I have a kid," Kori replied. Rachel and Karen both gave her a confused look.

"I thought Kyle didn't want any kids?" Rachel asked. Karen shook her head and took a drink.

"He doesn't but I can imagine, can't I?" Kori asked.

"I wouldn't marry somebody like him. He isn't trained well enough," Karen blurted. Kori raised a brow at her comment.

"You make him sound like a dog," she answered.

"Well, most men are dogs anyway. Kyle is a good example. You see, before you get married, you have to make sure that the guy knows who's wearing the pants in the house. If you let him overpower you, and control the house, you'll turn out to be a desperate housewife trying to pull your husband away from football and ending up screwing the next door neighbor because he hates football and isn't married," Karen informed. Rachel balled up her fist and shook it in the air.

"Preach, Karen, preach!" Rachel raved, sparking attention.

Karen stood on the desk and started out," We women have to take control! We've got to show these men who's the boss! Am I right?" she yelled out. Since most of the reporters were women, she received a happy response. "Which means we need our next president to be Hillary Clinton!" she yelled out, smiling. She received some booing and cheering at that as she sat back down.

Kori ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I agree with the president part,' Kori replied. Both of her friends sighed.

"I think you were better with Richard," Karen muttered. Kori's attention went straight to her.

"Oh really? You think I was better off with that two-timing cheater!?" Kori said angered. Karen shook her hands in defense.

"No, I think you were more outgoing with Richard. At least when you were with him you actually had that three letter word called fun," she remarked. Kori closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Can't you just be happy that I'm with somebody, somebody that I care about and plan on marrying?" Kori said. Karen shook her head.

"I'm sorry girl, but I can't. You can do so much better. You have your personality, looks, will power, you could make any man happy,"

"Yeah, and I've chosen that man and his name is Kyle," Kori said back. Karen sighed.

"Whatever. It's your life. I'm just trying to be your friend," Karen replied, apologizing in her own way. They both truced and finished their cappuccinos.

"Five minutes till air time!" a young man yelled out. Kori looked at the two and smiled.

"See you in an hour," she told them going to her seat.

"_**I** love you, too,"_ the young soap actress said, pulling in closer to the male. Richard sat his Starbuck's down and looked at the waitresses. Their eyes were glued to the TV as the two people kissed. One of them, a blonde, turned around, hugging herself.

"Oh, why can't men really be like that?' the blonde said. Richard narrowed his icy blue eyes at her.

"Because this is the 21st century, now turn that sappy love stuff off?" he answered. The blonde's hand went to her hips.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in; a rat." She replied. The others looked back him, and all disgusted. "Are you even the least bit polite? "

"No," another one replied for him. Richard looked over at them and glared a bit.

"For your information, I can be polite. I just don't want to see that fake romance," he said, taking a drink. "If you want romance, go to a bar, get a beer, and drink until you pass out. You'll find a lot of romance. Maybe not the type your thinking of but its romance," he finished, smirking.

The blonde looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You are a sick pervert. You should have been neutered years ago," she said, pouring another person some coffee. Richard simpered and squeezed his cup.

"You're just mad cause you can't get someone like me," he told her. The girl raised a brow and looked toward Richard. "Y-"

"_Good morning, Jump City. This is Kori Anders,"_ Richard's attention ignored the girl as he looked at the TV. A young, auburn haired lady smiled brightly. Her emerald eyes sparkled through the camera.

Richard stood up, his eyes fixated on the TV. She had gotten more beautiful than ever. She wasn't beautiful as in a fake, plastic sort of way. She was a natural beauty. Her smile softly faded as she started the broadcast.

"_Thanks for joining us here at Channel One News, where we always give you the real news on the fuse. Calvin Drakes couldn't make it for this noon edition," _Richard was lost in thought. He only had the attractive, red head on the screen on his mind. As she started into the news, he felt breathless.

"_Tonight is Gotham City's biggest party of the year: Wayne Enterprises New Years Party, hosted by myself. Tonight will be the initiation of Bruce Wayne's adoptive son, Richard Grayson. Mr. Grayson will be receiving the heir to Wayne Enterprises along with Bruce Wayne's fortune and inheritance."_ Richard noticed how she appeared, calm? Ever since three years ago, she had always hated him. He had no clue why but she did.

"Hey! Jerk!" the blonde yelled. Richard looked over at her and raised a brow.

"What?" he answered. The blonde held out her hand and perked her lips slightly.

"My tip?" she asked. Richard growled and gave her a five. He threw his coat over him and walked out of the Starbuck's.

Kori, just the name awoke butterflies. As he walked to his car, he thought about the New Years party. She was gonna be there! He couldn't imagine what feeling he would feel when he saw her with Kyle.

He opened the door of his Viper and jumped in. He sat there for a moment then shook his head, pulling out of the drive way.

As he sped down the road, Kori's face played through his mind. She was so perfect. Everything about her was perfect: her looks, her attitude, the way she would call his name. He didn't know what, but for some reason every time he thought of her now, his heart would beat faster. Maybe he was falling in love?

**AN:** I hope this was good for a first chapter. I'm trying to make my chapters longer now so bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN:**Ello!I's a here. LOL, anyway, I'm happy with my reviews and thanks to everyone that did review, though, as a writer, I would love more. Also, for once, no one said that my chapter was too short, so YAY!!!! And now, here's the thing I forgot last time.

Disclaimer I do not own the show or comic book: Teen Titans. D.C. comics and the W.B. own the glorious show. So to David Slack and the gang, ROCK ON:P :P :P

(- ) (-) ( -) 

"**T**hat's it for Channel One, noon edition. Calvin Drake will see you at Five and Six. Until then, Good day," Kori finished, smiling until they gave her a signal. She sighed in relief and got up. She felt fake and angered. She looked over at Kitten.

"You just had to make sure that we mentioned Richard, didn't you?" Kori asked. Kitten smiled and crossed her arms, making her A cup, boobs look plump.

"Aw, are you jealous? You do know that Richard and I are still going out, right?" Kitten asked. Kori rolled her eyes and picked up her papers.

"Why would I be jealous? I have a loving fiancé at home and truthfully, I really wouldn't care if he happened to be dating Miss America," she told the blonde. Kitten sneered a bit, a very strange and unusual face she did. Kori raised a slight brow and walked off the set, still being followed by her boss.

"Yeah, but I'm much more pretty than Miss America so you should be jealous," Kitten said. Kori ignored her, sitting in her desk and hiding her papers. She looked up at the frustrated blonde.

"Did you say something?" she asked her. Kitten threw her hand sup and walked away, much to Kori's relief.

What Kitten said kept replaying in her mind. Was the two _really_ going out? From her knowledge, he had dumped her long ago. Gossip also said she was going out with the sports writer. For some reason, she did feel jealous.

"Lost in thought?" Rachel's voice beamed. Kori almost jumped as she looked at the pale skinned girl. Kori nodded a bit, then starting to smile.

"Yeah, I was thinking about tonight. I don't have anything to wear!" Kori said, realizing her closet was a dread to find evening gowns. Rachel smiled and Karen peered over smiling.

"You know what that means," Karen started. They all stood up and squealed, "Shopping!"

"**I** expect next time you do the job right, understood?' Bruce asked a young man. The young man nodded, then walking off. Richard walked up behind Bruce and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, take it easy. I'll take over from here you go and get suited up. The party is in a few hours," Richard explained to the sixty-five-year-old. Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I won't argue with you on that. I'll be at the Manor if you need me," Bruce told him, rubbing his adoptive son's hair like he was a little kid. Richard smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him out.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Richard asked, opening the door. Bruce shook his head.

"No, Richard, you worry about the business. I'll get home just fine, and if I don't, you'll be the first to know, "Bruce's voice said faintly. Richard nodded and helped him in.

"Ok, then. I'll see you back at the Manor," Richard replied, shutting the door. Bruce waved and left off. Richard softly sighed and walked back inside, almost trampled by the new be.

"Mr. Grayson! I've been looking everywhere for you! A young man called you. I have him on hold," she said. She was only in her early twenties, almost resembling Kitten. Richard nodded.

"Ok, I'll take it from there," he told her, going into his office and picking up the phone. "Hello? This is Richard Grayson," he answered.

A husky voice then answered," Richard! This is Kyle Fawner. Do you remember me?" Richard stopped what he was doing and was totally caught on the phone.

"Kyle? Of course I remember you. What are you calling for," he said, trying to be as nice as possible?

"I was just thinking about Bruce's party tonight. It isn't gonna bother you being around Kori and me, is it?" Kyle asked. Richard sat down and rested his feet on the desk.

The thought of them two coming together, the whole couple thing, scared him. "Uh, no. Why would it bother me?" Richard asked. Kyle seemed speechless though it was hard to tell.

"I don't know. It's just you and I used to be closer and Kori was always your little home wrecker," Kyle said. Richard felt angered. It took all he could from cussing him out.

"Yeah, I guess, but it wouldn't bother me. You and Kori must obviously _like_ each other a lot," Richard told him, not being able to say they loved each other.

"Oh? You must not have hit that, yet," he implied. Richard's face turned red in anger. He started to try and control his breathing.

"Excuse me? I think I misinterpreted you," he said, hoping he would say something different.

"I said you must not have hit that. You know, screwed her," Kyle blurted. It became harder and harder for Richard to control his anger. "I tell you, that girl stays tight, it's like fu-"

"Don't talk about Kori like that!" Richard suddenly said, going off the edge. He heard Kyle chuckle.

"Dude, settle it. Don't tell me you've never said or thought about Kori like that," he said. The more and more Kyle talked the more and more Richard felt like cussing him out.

"No, I haven't. She's more than that," he said, trying to be calm.

"You haven't got it on with her, have you? I can't believe it! Richard Grayson, Gotham's hottest bachelor has not got a piece of Kori's" before he could finish Richard hung-up on him. He pressed his intercom button and called for his secretary. Within five minutes, the blonde, Kitten look alike, walked in.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson?" she asked. Richard turned around in his chair, as if a business show.

"If a Kyle Fawner ever calls this place again, I want you to just hang up on him, understand?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson. Is there any reason for this? Mr. Fawner has always seemed nice to me," she told him. Richard turned around, his blue eyes scanning her over.

"You don't know him like I do. Now, I want to be alone," he ordered. The blonde nodded and walked out. A sigh escaped his lips.

He was frustrated and furious. Kyle was supposed to be her fiancé. He was practically advertising her as a street, virgin, whore. He himself had never thought about Kori that way. She was human, and she needed to be thought of that way.

He stood up and looked out of the window, it was starting into the late afternoon. He sighed and grabbed his coat and car keys.

"**W**hat about this one?" Kori asked, showing off a yellow, knee-high dress. Rachel and Karen about gagged. Kori sighed. "I've been trying on dresses for the last hour! Can you not find any dresses that even halfway look descent?" Kori asked.

"Sorry, Kori, there aren't any good evening dresses in here. This is like Hooch Mart," Karen replied, leaning against a rack. Rachel nodded holding up a black dress.

"I agree. I'm into the little black dress but this," she replied, holding it up." A prostitute wouldn't wear this!" Rachel threw the dress and shuddered. Kori smiled and went back in the dressing room, changing into her clothes.

"Well, I don't know what to do then. I really need something that's seductive, sexy, and will keep eyes on me. I need something that says, I'm not a virgin," she finished. She heard Rachel and Karen start softly talking. "Spill it," Kori replied.

"Oh, it's nothing, but I thought you believed in abstinence? " Karen asked. Kori pulled her shirt over her head and started on her jeans.

"I do, but other people don't have to know and it's not like I am one," Kori blurted out. She threw the dress over the door and luckily, Rachel caught it.

"You're not? I thought you were gonna save yourself for your wedding night?" Rachel asked. Kori shook her head.

"Kyle talked me into it. We've only done it once and..Uh . . . " Kori didn't finish. Rachel and Karen exchanged glances and then looked at Kori in unison.

"Spill it," they joked. Kori felt her face heat up and grabbed her purse, starting out. She kept quiet for a moment, until they were out of the store.

"He's like a rapist. I didn't feel anything but pain, and when he first did it, I think he thought I wasn't a virgin cause he didn't ask me if I was okay or if he could go slow or anything. I had to get new covers and sheets and half of the time, and I didn't know what he was doing." Kori told them. Karen stopped, crossing her arms.

"Say what?! Girl, he didn't talk you into making love, he did rape you. If Victor had done that, we wouldn't have had a second date!" Karen replied, really pissed off. Kori shook her head.

"Like I said, we've only done it once. I'm not sure if I could handle it again," Kori confessed. Rachel closed her violet eyes and shook her head.

"I'm starting to agree with you more, Karen. Kyle is a jerk," Rachel replied. Kori moaned.

"Let's not start this again. I'm trying to marry this guy and I sort of can't with the friends' feedback," Kori answered, suddenly stopping. She ignored the two and ran in the store and up to the clerk.

"Do you have a size five of that gown in the window!?" Kori asked. The girl nodded and came out from behind the desk and walked over to a rack.

"I have one left Ms. Would you like to purchase it?"

"Yes!" Kori answered, Rachel and Karen finally walking in. The young girl handed her the dress and Kori gave her a hundred. "Keep the change," Kori told her. She held it over her body and looked at the two. Both of their faces lit up.

"I getting something here, too," they practically said in unison.

"**D**ude, I can't think of any well ads! I've lost my touch!" moaned Garfield. Victor arched his back hand back and shot the basketball into the hoop. He cheerfully pulled his hand back. He looked over at the slumping man.

"Stop complaining. You'll figure something out. That ad isn't due until next week. Now me, I have mine due tomorrow," Victor told him. The dark-haired guy continued to moan.

"I still can't do it! I've used up all of my pickup lines, catch phrases, and slogans. The dispenser won't accept any more money," he said figuratively.

The ebony, buffed out, man rolled his eyes and picked the basketball back up. He hooped it again and again.

"Hey, you two," Kyle's voice said, welcoming himself in. Neither Victor nor Garfield enjoyed working for him. Yet, it was their job, and a very high-paying job at that. Both of them waved 'hi' to him and continued with their activities.

"Hey dude! My ad is due next week, right?" Garfield asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, I expect your best work," Kyle told him.

"Oh yes sir. Also, that tie looks very nice," Garfield told his boss. Victor coughed slightly.

"Gay suck up," he coughed at Garfield. Kyle looked them both over.

"O...k, anyway, the Wayne Enterprise Party is tonight and you two are welcome to join us," Kyle told them. Garfield smiled, his pearly whites beaming.

"YES!" he yelled excitedly. Victor raised a brow and looked toward Kyle.

"By 'us' you mean our girl Kori and you, right?" he asked. Kyle nodded in confusion as Victor smiled. "Ok, I'm in," he then said.

Kyle sat down and looked at the two. "By the way, I'll need you two to protect Kori. I was talking to Richard, and I worry that he might plan to do something horrible to her tonight," Kyle told them. Victor raised a brow.

"Richard? Does something to Kori? You're out of your mind. Richard wouldn't lay a finger on her," Victor stated. Kyle leaned back and mocked him little.

"Well, I was just talking to him and he said some very rude things about her, "he leaded. Both Garfield and Victor glanced at each other.

"Like what?" Garfield asked.

"He was saying how much he wanted to get it on with her and how tight she probably was and"

"You can stop," Victor said in voice of authority. Kyle raised a brow. "I don't care what you say, Richard would say that about Kori. Richard might not be exactly the guy you want to bring home to mommy and daddy but he has more seif respect than to say something about Kori," Victor informed.

"I agree. Richard has always had a thing for her, in fact, they went out before, but he's always respected her," Garfield joined. Kyle appeared frustrated.

"Well, he sure didn't sound like it, and I can't take a chance. I'll give you two raises if you do. Bye," he said, storming out. Garfield looked at his friend.

"Well, I could use a raise,"

"**U**h, Francis, that's a little tight," Bruce told him. The French man growled and loosened it.

"Are you satisfied now?!" he asked. Bruce nodded.

"Yeah but my hair isn't," before he could finish, the man walked out. Bruce chuckled and redid his tie. He heard footsteps and turned to see his adoptive son at the door.

Richard smiled and scanned his father over. "Looking nice Bruce. You look ten years younger," he complimented. Bruce messed his hair and walked to the bed, throwing Richard his tux.

"You're still greeting her," Bruce told him, knowing the pretty-boy real well. Richard sighed and moaned.

"Why do you curse me? If I have to greet her by myself, then I have to see Kyle, and after that talk today," Richard stopped and went into the bathroom to change.

"What did he say?" Bruce asked. He had always thought Kori would be perfect with Richard. He practically raised her and her sister when their parent's died.

"He was telling me about how she was in bed and how tight she was. I swear, Bruce, if he says something tonight, no one is holding me back from lunging at his throat and hanging on like a pit bull," Richard informed. Bruce couldn't believe his ears.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take care of Kyle. I'm having a talk with him tonight. I'll just take him when he first gets here," Bruce told him. Richard walked out in his tux and went straight to the mirror. "But you still have to greet Kori, unless you'd rather have Kitten," Bruce taunted.

"Kori is all mine," Richard said, then looking back. "I didn't mean that how it sounded. I meant that um, I'll greet her," Richard cleared up. Bruce smiled.

"Don't worry. I know what you meant. Why did you break up with her anyway?" Bruce asked. Richard sighed and straightened his tie.

"I didn't break up with her. She broke up with me," Richard said, softly but audible. Bruce sat down.

"Oh, well then, why did she break up with you?" he then asked. Richard pushed his hair back and sighed.

"She saw Tara and me behind the dorm building, making out," Richard admitted. Bruce's eyes went wide.

"She saw what! How could you do that to her, Richard?! Kori was the best thing to come along to you and you threw her away for a plastic, blonde!?" Bruce raged. Richard closed his eyes and looked down.

"I know ,Bruce, I know. There's not a day that goes by that I don't remember that. The worst thing is, tonight, I'll be with her and everything will be so gorgeous and we'll be alone, but I won't be able to kiss her because I gave her up for a quickie," Richard said, feeling guilty for once in his life. Bruce scanned over his adoptive son's body. He wasn't lying. Bruce walked up to him and laid an arm on his shoulder.

"She isn't married yet, Richard, and Kyle doesn't have blue eyes. Just remember that," Bruce told him, then walking out. Richard was confused as he messed his hair a bit to give him that sexy look. He let out a slight sigh and put his shoes on.

_It was all Tara's fault, _he tried to tell himself. He knew that didn't help. If he had thought with his head and not his dick, he might have been the one getting ready to marry her.

He let out a sigh and walked out, going downstairs to get the party started.

**LASTLY: **Okie dokie. I hopes you likes, the next chapter is solely the party. I must warn you, there might be some romance, and some broken hearts. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, unfortunately. If I did, they would be a drama/ romance show and there would be plenty of movies just for Rob/Star, BB/Rae, and Cy/Bee fanatics.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**R**ichard's palms felt sweaty. The gross thing was, he wasn't sure if it was his sweat or the Japanese man's that he had shaken earlier. He shuddered at the thought of someone else's sweat on his hands. Call him preppy, or call him just a normal guy, but having someone else's sweat on your hands was just disgusting. Deciding it was time to wipe his hands, Richard grabbed a small towel from one of the help and started to dry them.

While he was, he was thinking about the party, or more importantly, the people at the party. Maybe he had missed the star guests on accident, but most likely, he would have on purpose. The twenty-four year old was never the shy guy, nor was he to have wanted to miss the most beautiful, elegant woman at the party. Maybe it was the thought of seeing that girl with another man that was scaring him. She was the woman he had planned on proposing to, she was the one he wanted to marry, she was the one that changed his whole life, and now, she was with someone else. She had gotten proposed to, she was about to get married, and she had changed someone else's life, not his.

This was not usual. Richard Grayson was a tomcat, so to say. He could have any girl he wanted. Every girl wanted him to just talk to them. Maybe that was it. He could have any girl except the one that counted. The girl that used to be his biggest secret admirer now didn't even want to see the likes of him.

Richard's blue eyes scanned over the room. He hoped that he hadn't missed the auburn-haired lady. As much as he dreaded it, and as much as he didn't know if he had enough confidence, he knew he had to greet her. He knew it was his responsibility to at least say hi. He looked over the room a few more times before realizing Kori hadn't arrived yet. He felt a sigh escape his lips as he dropped the towel and walked around a little.

"Ah, Richard Grayson, just the man I was looking for," said the raspy voice or Kyle Fawner. Richard closed his eyes and settled down the nerves inside him. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around, keeping a straight, welcoming face. Kyle had that smile that could fool the ladies, but on Richard, no. The young man could see through that dark hair, brown eyes, and tan feature.

"Hey, Kyle, I thought you were having a conference with Bruce?" he asked. The smile on the pervert's face only grew wider and more mischievous. This action made Richard wonder. His icy blue eyes never left the traitor in front of him. They were glued, and only one person could take them off: Kori.

Kyle shook his head, looking away from Richard and over at a maid. Richard watched him closely and intently. "Bruce and I did, which brings me to why I came to talk to you," Kyle said, then pausing. His piercing, brown eyes stared at the young girl, who eyed him back. Richard felt like he was now caught in between unfaithfulness. Kyle slightly smirked at the young girl and then looked back at Richard. "Bruce has made me his new partner. We're going to be working together again, just like the good ole' days," Kyle said, giving Richard the same smile.

Richard felt his heart stop pumping. His mind came to a complete stop. "W-What?" Richard asked. Richard felt his world start to crack. Now he was going to be working with Kyle!? This was worse than having to greet Kori tonight.

Kori. That was when he figured it out. If Kyle was his new partner, he and Kori would see each other a whole lot more than they both wanted. How was Kori going to take this? He knew how; she'd immediately blame him.

Richard slowly started to gain his breath back. He blew some air out and looked at Kyle in amazement. "I mean, that sounds awesome," he lied. He still couldn't help but hate the fact that Bruce, the man who was supposed to be on his side, asked him to be partners?! It was all too much for him to handle.

"Good, but I've got to tell you something," Kyle said, moving up closer to Richard. He met him, eye to eye. "If you tell Kori about our talk over the phone, or about anything I do that wouldn't be exactly husband material, I'll bring down the company, and I'll drag your ass down, too."

Richard narrowed his eyes at the jerk. How dare he?! He couldn't do anything to Wayne Enterprises. They were a respectable company. Still, he felt if Kyle wanted to bad enough, it would happen. Everything he wanted, he got.

"Settled, but if you do anything to hurt her, I'll make sure to be the first one there to personally kick your ass," Richard warned. His face was serious, and his eyes still hadn't moved a centimeter away from him. Kyle smiled and moved away.

"Good. I look forward to seeing you at work tomorrow," Kyle bid. He left the very angry young man standing there.

Kyle was in for it. He was just itching to lunge at the guy's throat. He still didn't see what Kori saw in him. He was a lying, conniving, perverted, jerk. It was then that he knew why she hadn't spoken to him. Maybe it was because she hated him for those same reasons. He got frustrated.

Richard growled slightly and turned to see Kori making her entrance. Richard felt himself growing weak at the knees. He felt the butterflies awaken inside. She was so elegant and gorgeous.

Her hair was curled and hung down her back, loosely. She had moved her bangs to each side and straightened them. Her make-up was light but stunningly exquisite. Light pink covered her cheeks and lips while a dark brown, eye shadow appeared on her eyes. She wore a set of dangling, pink ice earrings, with a matching necklace and surprisingly, shoes. The dress was what really made him weak.

It was a divine, white gown with real diamonds trailing along the slit end. The slit went right up to her hip, showing off her smooth, tan legs. The top torso was strapless, trailed with pink ice. She wore long, white gloves and her engagement ring, wait.

Richard didn't see it. Maybe it was under the gloves or she just didn't wear it. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter. She was stunning. She was so elegant that it took him a hard time not to give her a standing ovation… with no hands.

Richard knew what he had to do. He deeply took in a breath and walked over to the woman of the hour. She had her face turned toward the left of the room. Richard had a million thoughts running through his mind, none of them actually useful.

Kori happened to turn her head when Richard was a few feet away from her. She felt choked up and weak at the knees. She tried her hardest not to show it, but that wasn't working. Confusion, anger, and lust ran through her. She tried to stay in an angry position by crossing her arms and giving him, 'the look'.

Richard finally stopped, and tried to smile. He wasn't sure if words would come out now, and if they did, he was worried that they might not be exactly welcoming. He felt his breathing go low and rugged. "Uh….hi," he managed to say. He tried his hardest to keep his cool, but it wasn't working. He could see that Kori wasn't too welcoming.

"Hi. Have you seen Kyle?" she asked, not even daring to smile. She tried with all her might to not look at him, just turn her head to show him, she didn't want anything to do with him, but it wasn't working in her favor. Richard was right beside her. She was freaked out and dazed at the same time. She looked at the ground and bit her lip.

Richard didn't want her to leave to find Kyle. He took her hand and moved to her ear. He softly whispered, "Follow me. We need to talk." He told her, leading her to the stairway.

Kori tried to snatch her hand away, but he was too strong. Or it might have been that little part of her that wanted to follow him. Whatever it might be, she couldn't break loose, and no one seemed to notice she was being taken against her will.

Richard got her upstairs and opened the door to one of the rooms. Kori was still struggling to get her hand away. He led her into the room and let go of her hand. She quickly jumped for the door, but he closed it and stood in front.

"Move it, Richard. I don't want to speak to you," she told him, upfront. Richard softly sighed. _This might be useless._ He thought. She realized that she wouldn't be able to push him away. She looked away and turned her back toward him, scanning over the room. She wrapped her arms around herself, moving them up and down to cool the sudden goose bumps. The room brought up a lot of memories.

"I know that, Kori. I also know that if you truly didn't want to talk to me, you would have screamed to get away from me," Richard said. He noticed she looked upset, or worried at the same time. He knew why too.

"I guess you remember what happened in here, huh?" he asked. Kori closed her eyes and nodded.

"You never forget that first kiss," she said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She placed her elbows on her knees on rested her head on her hands. "Why did you bring me to this room, anyway?" she then asked, actually, confused of why he wanted to speak to her in the first place.

Richard walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He could tell she was confused. "I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to apologize for that incident with-"

"Not this again. Richard, I don't want to hear your apologies. They don't mean a thing. Everything you say is just for appearances," Kori told him, sitting up and looking at him. "I don't care. You aren't my problem, anymore."

Richard rubbed the back of his neck. This would be harder than he thought. Especially with someone as hard headed as Kori. "Maybe you don't want to hear it, but I want to. This isn't some big scheme to get me on your good side, or get published in some newspaper. I'm really sorry, and I just wanted to know what I could do to make it up to you?"

"Stay out of my life," Kori told him, her eyes meeting his. Richard felt hurt, and what she wanted not getting fulfilled.

"Kori, I can't do that. Not because I don't want to. Bruce hired Kyle as his new partner. We're going to see each other more than we both bargained for," Richard told her. "But before say anything, this was not my idea. Just so you know, Kyle is not the person I would like to work with. I know he thinks the same," Richard then said.

Kori seen her world fall. Facing Richard almost everyday? How would that end out? Kori tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, trying to get back to reality. "What? Why would he do a thing like that, and why did Kyle agree?!" Kori asked, not fully believing it. "Kyle knows how much I hate you. Why would he do this to me?" Kori closed her eyes and banged her fist against her forehead.

Richard looked down. She hated him? Bruce was wrong. He couldn't get her to at least give him the least bit of respect. "I don't know, but we have to deal with it. I'll stay as far away from you as I can, if that's what you want?" Richard said. He wanted her to be happy, with him or without him.

Kori looked up at him. Richard Grayson was willing to stay away from her? This was almost impossible to believe. "I…I really don't know what I want right now," she told him. "I mean, we have to be around each other. I'm around Kyle almost all day. There's no way that you two can run a business if you stay away. I'll pass and repasts with you, Richard, but I don't know if I can forgive you. You hurt me, and… I'm just confused."

Richard felt his hopes go up a little. At least she would talk to him. "You're not alone. I've been confused all night," he said, smiling slightly. Kori looked up and slightly smiled.

"And what have you been confused about?" she asked. Richard looked down and kicked his feet.

"If I told you, I'd have to kiss you," Richard replied. Her reaction to that scared him a little. He didn't want to get slapped or yelled at but he did want to have a deep conversation. He knew that would start it.

Kori quickly looked away from him and messed with her hair. "R-Richard, stop it. I'm getting married," she said. Richard smiled and gently cupped her face and turned it toward him.

"I know, but you aren't married yet. It's not like Kyle's being faithful to you," Richard accidentally blurted out. Kori shook her head and moved her face away. She stood up and glared at him slightly.

"Just stop it, Richard. If this is your way of trying to break us up, it isn't working," Kori said, anger in her voice. Richard stood up and shook his head.

"No, Kori. This isn't my plan for breaking you up. I want you to be happy. That's all I want," Richard told her. Kori crossed her arms and averted her eyes.

"Well, I am happy. Kyle has made me the happiest girl in the world," she said. Richard slightly chuckled and shook his head.

"Kori, you're a woman. Girls are little and cute. You, you're beautiful," Richard commented, moving his hand slowly under her chin. He moved he face slowly toward his and smiled. "How can you be the happiest girl in the world, if you've never kissed anyone else like you have him?" Richard said. Kori tried not to fall for him again. He was too addicting though.

"Richard, I can't. That would be wrong," she said softly. Richard smirked and came an inch from her face.

"And since when have you cared about wrong and right," he asked. Kori closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip.

"If I do, you have to promise me that you won't tell Kyle," she pleaded. She did want to kiss him, and so much more, but then, she had Kyle. She looked at Richard's eyes. Richard nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I won't," he said softly. He let go of her face, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Kori felt herself growing scared. Richard sensed it and looked at her, concerned.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to," he said softly. Kori shook her head. She tilted her head and softly kissed him.

The moment was incredible. Richard ran his finger through her hair, as his other hand ventured up and down her arm.

"I…um-"she stuttered, before Richard cupped her cheek.

"It's ok now," he said softly, calming her down. Kori looked up at him and then closed her eyes. She moved away from him, and tried to control her breathing.

"This isn't right," she said, shaking her head fiercely. "Kyle; he's going to be so angry," she said, worry in her voice. She rubbed her arms and started to shake. Kyle's reaction to this scared her.

Richard walked up to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Kori, calm down. It does ok, I won't tell, remember?" he said softly. Kori looked up and nodded.

"Ok. Promise me, I want you to promise me that you won't speak of this to Kyle," she said. Richard nodded as Kori continued," And I want you to promise me that you... you won't kiss me ever again."

Richard stopped and looked at. She quickly turned her back to him and held herself. Richard looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

He didn't want to promise that. He loved her; he was just a little too late to get to her.

He took in a deep breath and then closed his eyes. "Is that really what you want Kori? Like I told you, I'd do anything for you to be happy, but there's something you have to understand," he said, looking back up.

Kori turned around, tears forming in her eyes. She bit her lip slightly and continued moving her hands up and down on her arms. "What? What do I need to understand? I just kissed you. I just kissed someone that has made me feel so…angry and so hurt and you know what," she stopped, meeting his eyes.

Richard expected the worse. He expected she was going to say that she hated him even more or that it was the worst thing ever.

"I have never felt better. You have made me wait for you, and cry over you, and watch you live your life with so many different women, and still, that kiss was so magical, and it was so beautiful that I can't even think of the last time that I had something that great." With that, she turned back around.

She walked to the door, and turned the knob. Richard quickly got up and came up behind her. He tried to accept the fact that she liked the kiss, but still was marrying Kyle. He had always gotten what he wanted, when he wanted it. It was hard knowing he could just get her.

He said, "Kori, if it was one of the best things that has ever happened to you, then why do you want to be with Kyle?" he asked.

"Kyle has always loved me in his own way. I've never had to wait for him or cry for him. He says he loves me everyday. You, you've never said you loved me, never," Kori said softly, before opening the door the whole way and walking out.

Richard stood there for a moment. He closed the door and walked back over to the bed. He didn't say he loved her? He had never really said that to anyone. Except maybe Bruce, but that was his father. He sat there and then laid back.

"**H**ey, Kori! How have you been?" Bruce's voice said behind the auburn haired lady. Kori turned around and smiled, grabbing him in a quick hug. She had always loved Bruce. He was a very great guy and had been like a father to her since she was nine.

"Oh my god, Bruce, it's been so long! How have you been, lately?" she asked, slowly letting go. Bruce smiled and messed with her hair. It was something he always loved.

"I've been better," Bruce replied. Kori held his hand and smiled.

"You need to slow it down. You need to relax," she told him. Bruce smiled and picked her up slightly, as if she was a little girl again. Her twirled her around in the air and then sat her back down.

"You and Richard are just the same. By the way, have you two talked?" he asked, smirking. Kori's smiled slowly disappeared.

"Yeah, we talked. Uh, Bruce, I-"

"Kori, I know what you are going to say. I didn't willingly accept Kyle as a partner. He threatened me with exposing a few of my secrets about Wayne Enterprises. I can't let that happen, and besides, you and Richard do need to see what everyone else sees," he said, smiling. Kori crossed her arms.

"And what's that?" she asked, coyly. Bruce only smiled.

"That you two are perfect together," he said. He looked across the room and seen his date. "It was nice talking to you." He left her side and walked to the other side of the room. Kori shook her head as she walked to Kyle, finally.

**LASTLY:**DONE!! I think this is my longest chapter, I've been wrong though. Doesn't matter, hope you like!


End file.
